


Hot and Cold

by Sinfully_Lustful_Darling



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfully_Lustful_Darling/pseuds/Sinfully_Lustful_Darling
Summary: At the end of a hectic day, a threesome is just what a woman needs.





	Hot and Cold

“Good Evening, my darling. How was your day?” I had just come home from running errands and was greeted with a welcoming sight; Tom had made dinner and was putting the finishing touches on the table. Candles were lit around the room, there was soft music playing in the background, a fresh bouquet of flowers as the centerpiece and a triple chocolate cake was cooling for dessert.

“Long, boring. How was your meeting?” I dropped my keys and purse on the table inside the door and slipped off my shoes.

“It went well. Come here, sit.” He pulled out my chair and began filling my plate.

“That smells wonderful. Thank you.” As we ate, we talked more in detail about his meeting and the finer points of my day. After dessert, which was absolutely sinful, we curled up on the couch and turned on the television. I laid my head against Tom’s shoulder when I felt his hand start moving up my leg. I turned toward him and saw he had a mischievous smile on his face. “I know that look, you’re up to something.”

“Maybe, maybe not.”

“Thomas William Hiddleston, don’t you lie to me.”

“Alright, I do have one more surprise, but only if you agree.”

“Agree to what?”

“I know that we have been…experimenting in the bedroom lately…”

“And…”

“I wondered if you would object to having another share our bed?”

“Depends, who did you have in mind?” My eyes widened when I heard heavy footsteps and the squeaking of leather with each movement. “You’ve  _got_  to be kidding.”

“Now why would a mere  _mortal_  joke about ME?” I felt the couch cushion sink with the extra weight. I turned to see Loki lounging beside me, hands clasped in front of him, attempting to look sweet and innocent. I was still in awe when I turned my attention back to Tom.

“Sweetheart, can I talk to you in the kitchen  _now_.”

“Of course.” He stood up and took my hand. “Loki, if you’ll excuse us.” Loki nodded as I followed Tom and closed the door behind us.

“ _Loki?_ I was fine with experimenting with someone else, but  _LOKI?!_ ”

“It was his idea, darling.”

“Wait…what? His idea?”

“He came to me a few days ago, said that you were talking and dreaming about him. So, we discussed it and agreed if you were willing we would give it a go.” I thought it over for a minute or so, this could have advantages, yes, but this also could have disadvantages.

“What the hell, you only live once.”

“Unless you’re a God, then you live multiple times.” I jumped out of my skin when I heard Loki right behind me.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Loki, I thought you were in the living room!” I turned to see I was talking to air when I heard him laugh.

“God of mischief? Trickster? Ring any bells, pet?” I rolled my eyes as Tom and I left the kitchen and walked into the bedroom.

“Rule number one, no throwing your voice, all must be  _physically_  present in the bedroom.” Loki appeared before me, grabbed my chin, tipped my face up towards his and slammed his lips against mine. I felt Tom grip my hips when Loki broke the kiss and looked down at me, smirking as he whispered in my ear.

“You better let Tom go first or you’ll be too sore for him when I’m finished.” I felt more pressure on my hips and looked back to see Tom locked his jaw and was shooting daggers at Loki. “What? I’m not going to hurt her…much.”

“You won’t hurt her  _at all._ ” I took Tom’s hands off my hips, turned towards him and ran my hand through his hair and cupped his cheek.

“I’ll be fine, stop worrying. Loki may be acting like a pompous ass at the moment, but he knows my limits. The last few months we’ve been experimenting, we haven’t been alone.  _Someone_  has been watching from that chair.” I pointed to the chair that was in the corner facing the bed. I watched as Tom looked at Loki, eyes widening.

“You’ve been  _watching us?_  What the fuck?”

“I can’t help that I find the both of you fascinating. Especially how a mortal woman your size can reduce this man into a stuttering, bumbling  _idiot_  with a flick of your tongue.” I turned to Loki with a little smirk on my face.

“Lose those pants and I’ll show you how I can reduce a God to the same state.” Loki snapped his fingers and smiled. I felt a sudden chill and looked down to see not only Loki’s armor had disappeared, but our clothes were also gone.

I walked over, sat in the middle of the bed and noticed that I was alone. I turned to see what the hold up was and saw Tom and Loki, both in a power stance, eyes boring into me. I took this time to not only wonder what the fuck I was getting myself into, but to really see how similar they were. Same height and build, both oozing sexuality and dominance you could practically smell it in the air. Loki’s skin is much more pale, his eyes a deep emerald green and he has his trademark shoulder length black hair, while Tom’s hair is reddish-blond, slicked back and curling at the ends. His eyes are a deep sapphire blue and he has a goatee where Loki has no facial hair. As for their cocks, the slogan for  _Doublemint Gum_ fits quite well in this situation… _Double your pleasure, double your fun._

“Loki.”

“Yes, pet?” I crooked my finger in a come here motion. He threw a snarky smirk at Tom as he sauntered over to the side of the bed. I moved over to him and raised up on my knees. “Kneeling for me already, I like her.”

“You’ll like her even better in a second.” Tom replied as he laid on the bed, head propped up on his hand and watched as I reached out and started stroking Loki’s cock.

“What do you-ohhhhhhhh.” I ran my tongue over the tip and dipped it into the slit, causing him to thread his fingers through my hair as I took the head in my mouth and started sucking. “Your mouth is fucking amazing, pet.”

I continued sucking for a minute or so when I felt Tom’s hand on my back. I saw him out of the corner of my eye, hand around his cock, stroking and watching me with Loki. I felt two fingers rub lightly over my slit, slide deep inside, then be quickly pulled out. I felt Loki’s hands leave my hair and start to push me away. I released him and started to reach for Tom when he leaned down and kissed me.

“Lay down, darling.”

I settled in and watched as Tom took one side and Loki took the other. Tom started kissing me as Loki licked and sucked on my neck. They each took turns massaging my breasts and playing with my nipples. Once I was kissed and licked to both of their satisfaction, Tom straddled my face and grabbed the headboard as I took his cock in my mouth. Loki slid two fingers inside me and ran his tongue over my clit, causing me to arch my back and moan around Tom, taking him deeper down my throat. We continued on like this and I felt my orgasm start to build when Loki suddenly stopped, causing me to whimper.

“Calm down, pet. We aren’t finished with you.” Loki replied laying down beside me. “Tom, she’s ready.” I relaxed my jaw as Tom slid out, pulled me against him and into a deep kiss as Loki slid in behind us.

“Are you ready to be full of cock, darling?”

“Mmmm, yes.” I turned to see Loki laying on his back with his arms behind his head, smiling, cock hard and glistening. I crawled up his body until my slit was lined up with the head. I moved my hips so they rubbed against the tip until it was slick with my wetness. I locked eyes with him as I slid down his cock, taking it in inch by inch as slow as possible. I watched them get a deeper shade of green as he clenched his teeth, drawing in a breath until he filled me completely. Not missing a beat, Loki had me on my back, cock still sheathed inside me, a wicked grin on his face.

“Now you’ll know what it feels like to be fucked by a God.”He grabbed my ankles, resting them on his shoulders as he gripped my hips, pulled out until just the tip was inside and then he slammed back into me with enough force I slid until I was against the headboard. On one hand, it hurt, but on the other, the more Loki took control, the wetness between my legs increased tenfold. He rolled us over again so I was on top, but he was still calling the shots. “Hold on to the headboard, pet.” I took hold as I saw him do a small nod in Tom’s direction. I glanced behind me to see Tom grab a bottle of lube, coat one finger and slide it slowly into my other entrance, causing me to tense.

“You alright, baby?”

“I’m fine.” I moved my hips causing Tom’s finger to slide in deeper. “Fuck, that feels good.” He added another finger as I started moving more until I was stretched enough to take his cock. I felt him position the head and start to push at the same time Loki thrust up until I was completely filled.

They began kissing, sucking and licking me in various places. Hands roaming all over my body, setting every inch of skin on fire as they thrust in and out, rolling their hips and making sure they hit every spot repeatedly. I felt my orgasm building as Tom reached around and started rubbing my clit. My walls started to tighten and clench until my body finally gave in and I came, hard.

“Fuck…I’m coming…Jesus, fuck…” I grabbed Loki’s shoulders, digging in my fingernails and scraping them down his back. I could tell from the erratic thrusting that Tom and Loki were close as well when I heard Tom whisper in my ear.

“Inside you or on your body, love.”

“On me.” I felt them pull out at the same time, leaving me feeling empty as I watched them grab their cocks and pump them until they reached their peak, Loki coming on my breasts and stomach while Tom covered my back and ass. Once they were spent, we all collapsed in a tangle of limbs, trying to catch our breath.

“You alright, darling?”

“Fine, fine. To be completely honest, that was fucking amazing.” I turned to catch Loki smiling like the cat that caught the canary. “I take it the God of Mischief enjoyed himself?”

“Immensely, pet. I believe I will have to come back for more. I just have one question.”

“Okay?”

“With as much as you two fuck, how the hell do you stay so tight?”


End file.
